MAP30: Source Control (Hell Revealed II)
MAP30: Source Control is the final map of Hell Revealed II. It was designed by Jonas Feragen and uses the music track "The Gateway of Hell" by Sam Woodman. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP30 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets #After opening the yellow, the red and the blue door, push the switch in front of you, which will not only remove the bars to access the Cyberdemon's pad, but also those behind the switch. Shooting the wall left (east) of the switch will remove the switch itself, so you can access the secret area (Sector 44) behind it. The square in the middle of the secret area is a teleporter that can be used to telefrag the Cyberdemon. Speedrunning Routes and tricks At the beginning you are pitted against an arch-vile with no cover, it will damage you, so make sure all of your SSG hits count. Once you've killed it, go ahead and follow the path on the left, there should be a couple of imps, just kill them. Once you get past them, there should be another room just like the starting point, with another arch-vile. This time you have cover, so kill it. Keep on following the path, and it's basically the same thing over and over again, until it ultimately leads you to your starting area. The area right before it leads you to your starting point has a line that trips an imp ambush, it is required to trip it in order to beat the map. So, after you trip it, you'll see that an unseen area has been lowered with many imps, and behind them is the teleporter. Kill the imps. WAIT before you take the teleporter, there is an imp waiting in front of the teleport destination, so use the berserk fist and just keep punching before going in the teleporter. Once your there, you should see a door in front of you, don't open it, look behind you and there's a switch, press it. Now go ahead and open the door, you should see an imp somewhere, just kill it. The center of the room may look like lava, but it's the teleporter to your last fight. Wait, before you take it, grab all the items in the lava room. Now enter, you should see a big circular room with about 8 teleporters, and in the center is a cyberdemon guarding a switch, surrounded by 3 archviles on 3 pillars guarding keys. So, get out your bfg and 1 hit KO the archviles, and get all 3 keys. Once you've got it, avoid the spawning monsters and get to the door (south side of the room) open all 3 doors and press the switch. Okay, now you have 2 options, either take the staircase and kill the cyberdemon or, Shoot the wall left (east) to the switch and wait about 10 seconds to open a teleporter behind the switch, and hope that the cyberdemon doesn't attack you while it's lowering. Taking the teleporter will let you telefrag the cyberdemon. Anyways, eventually you'll get to the part where the cyberdemon was standing, press the switch, get your rocket launcher out, shoot that "core" about 3 times, and BOOM! You ARE DONE! Ignore any monsters that are attacking you, just make sure you kill the core before the monsters kill you. Statistics Map data Things This level contains the following numbers of things per skill level: Category:Jonas Feragen levels Source Control (Hell Revealed II)